The present invention relates generally to switches and more specifically to membrane type switches in which a membrane or diaphragm like member is utilized as a switching member. The present invention in a preferred embodiment is adapted for use in keyboard apparatus. The membrane is held in spaced relationship to a substrate containing a plurality of individual switch contact members which may be selectively bridged by depression of different portions of membrane.